Merry Christmas, Smallville
by ZakAttk11
Summary: Just a short lil' oneshot about Clark and Lois's run in with some mistletoe. Set in Season 4.


Merry Christmas Smallville

 **Takes place in somewhat early Season 4. Started as just a one-shot of the mistletoe scene, but I felt unfulfilled, So I decided to make it longer. Hope you enjoy!**

"Martha can you hand me that ladder please?" a certain Blonde reporter asked the red haired woman drying her hands by the sink.

"Sure, honey. What for? We already have all of the decorations set up for the Christmas Eve party tonight!" Martha Kent responded, intrigued. Chloe smirked a bit.

"You'll see."

 **OoOoO The Loft OoOoO**

Clark was pacing around his barn, mulling over the wrapped gifts peeking out from under his desk. _'Christmas is only a day away, and I still don't have gifts for everybody yet!'_ He thought. He had gotten Chloe a new camera. He had gotten his mom a new set of cookware. His dad, some new tools. He even got gifts for Lex, Lana, and Jason! Actually, thinking about it, he had gotten something for everyone except for Lois, He had no idea of what to get her.

"Hey Smallville, what are you doing up here all lonesome a few hours before a Christmas party of all things?" Lois said, coming up the stairs. 'Speak of the devil…literally.' Clark silently chuckled at his own joke. Lois looked at him funny.

"Something funny?" Lois asked. Clark grinned a bit.

"Oh nothing Lois. Was just thinking of you, that's all." Clark said, his grin turning into a smirk. Lois froze. Smallville was thinking of her? Had she stepped into the Twilight Zone?

"You…were thinking of me?" Lois asked. Clark's smirk grew.

"Yup. Speak of the Devil and she shall appear." Lois narrowed her eyes at him and he chuckled.

"Hardy har-har. So funny Smallville. So you gonna tell me what you're doing pacing around up here?" Lois said. She then noticed the presents peeking out from under the desk. "One of these for me?" She asked before walking over and sifting through the names on all of the gifts. Clark's face grew a bit panicked when Lois's face fell. She looked up at him expectantly.

"I-I haven't gotten yours yet!" Clark stammered. Lois stood back up.

"C'mon farm boy, I'm not that hard to shop for!" She said with a smirk. Clark chuckled a bit.

"I just haven't found a gift yet worthy of Lois Lane." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. She just rolled her eyes and headed for the stairs.

"My gift had better be awesome if it's taking this long to pick." She said before winking at him and exiting the loft. Clark just found himself grinning at the spot where she had once stood. He still had a day to get her a good gift.

 **OoOoO Kent House, 4:00pm OoOoO**

Guests had just started arriving in bulk to the Kent's Christmas Eve party. Lana, Jason, and Chloe had arrived early, followed by Lex and a few of the Kent's neighbors. Clark walked over and popped a Christmas mix CD into the stereo and turned it to a low volume before walking out to the kitchen to help his mom set the tables, and finish cooking dinner.

"Fwew, Smallville! Maybe you can just cook something for me for a Christmas present, this smells amazing." Lois said, walking passed Clark and smelling the dish in his hands. Clark smiled a bit.

"I hardly deserve credit, Mom did most of the work!" He pointed at his mom who just smiled at the two of them before turning to the counter to mash some potatoes.

"The offer stands for you as well, Mrs. K." Lois said. They all had a laugh, before Lois went to talk to Chloe.

"So…you and Lois seem to be getting along." Martha said.

"I know, right? It's almost like we're friends." Clark said sarcastically. Martha fake gasped at him and he laughed back. "Me and Lois being friends will never happen in a million years." Clark said. Martha smiled softly.

"I think you guys could be more." She said before she winked and left a stunned Clark standing in the kitchen.

"Hey Clark?" Chloe called out from the next room. Clark went over to check what she needed, stopping in the little circle that she, Lois, and Lana had made. "Yeah?" He asked.

"We were arguing over whether or not Lois was as tall as you in those heels. Can you guys stand back to back?" Chloe said. They did as they were instructed. "We'll take a few steps back to get a better view." She said, and her and Lana stepped back. A few minutes passed before Lois looked around and noticed all conversations had ceased.

"Smallville...why is everyone staring at us?" Lois asked. She looked around the house, scanning every face. Not one of them had their attention elsewhere; all eyes were on Lois and Clark. Clark seemed to almost shrink under all of the gazes of everyone in attendance. He looked down at her and shrugged, his face beet red. She sighed and looked over to Chloe, who seemed to look very pleased with herself. She cocked an eyebrow at her blonde cousin, who in turn glanced upwards a couple times to hint at Lois to look up. When she did, her blood went cold. Clark saw her tense up, so he followed her gaze and he too froze.

Mistletoe.

How had anybody hung that up in his own house without him noticing? Lois was having none of this, she decided, and tried to walk away.

'C'mon Lois. One step. Two step. Three-Shit." Her attempt at escape was foiled by Chloe who turned her by her shoulders and shoved her right back at Clark, landing right in his arms.

Chloe was dead. Whenever she found a way out of this, she was gonna make sure of it.

She opened her eyes and was met with the chest of the very man she was trying to get away from. She felt the breath in said chest hitch as she slowly turned her gaze upwards until she met his eyes. She then suddenly smirked. If she had to do this, she might as well get some fun out of it.

"Alright Smallville, let's get this over with." She leaned in towards him a bit, and Clark visibly paled. Seeing no way out, he closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable. He heard a few giggles before feeling a small peck on his cheek. He opened his eyes and saw Lois smirking at him before she whipped around.

"Okay everyone, show's over. Get back to your partying." She said before walking out of the room. Minutes passed, or at least it felt like it, before Clark moved. He couldn't believe he'd fallen for it. He saw Chloe and his mother grinning at him when he turned to leave. Shaking his head and growling something incoherent, he shrugged passed them and went out to the barn. Chloe didn't know why, but for some reason the obvious chemistry between Lois and Clark didn't bother her in the slightest. She'd had her chance with Clark. Heck, she'd almost kissed him herself! But she never had the connection with him that Lois does. And neither of them even knew it was there.

 **OoOoO A few hours Later, 12:00am OoOoO**

Clark was laying on the couch in his loft, listening to the last of the guests leaving. He wasn't entirely sure the color of his face hadn't gone back to normal yet. He had been so embarrassed in there! He was getting so tired of Lois being able to get the upper hand on him like that.

Okay, so that wasn't entirely true. It kind of excited him that someone posed such a challenge to him, for it wasn't something he was used to. Lois was like a breath of fresh air, but apparently fresh air can get old fast. He should know, he lives on a farm. But just because it excited him, didn't mean he had to like it. In fact, he didn't like her one bit. She's bossy, rude, stuck up...he couldn't stand her!

...Right?

 **OoOoO**

Lois lay in Clark's bed thinking about the scene that had taken place earlier at the party. She hated to say it, but she felt bad for embarrassing him like that. Enough to make him leave to go brood in the loft, which she had thought was something that only Lana Lang could accomplish. She was having an internal battle, because though she wouldn't tell anyone, she was starting to see Clark as a friend. She felt she should apologize, but Lois Lane is not one to apologize. Was her pride worth possibly losing her kindling friendship? She thought back to the time Clark had saved her from Dr. Fine right before she got a permanent makeover.

 _'Farmboy saved me. The least I can do to repay him is apologize for embarrassing him, right?'_ She pondered a bit more before deciding she'd at least see if he was awake first. No point apologizing to a sleeping person.

She crept down the stairs and peaked over the back of the couch. Clark wasn't there.

 _'Alright, the only other places farmboy would be is the bathroom, or in the loft staring at Lana or something.'_ She chuckled at her own joke before peeking up the stairs to see if anybody was in the bathroom. It was empty. So, she opened the door as quietly as possible, and headed for the barn. When she got to the top of the stairs, she smirked at the image a sleeping Clark Kent sprawled across the couch with a light trail of drool running down his chin.

 _'Okay, I can't let this one slip.'_ She thought as she pulled out her phone. She snapped a quick picture and sent it straight to Chloe before turning around to leave, until the sound of a shifting couch stopped her.

"Lois?" The voice called out, low and groggily. He sat up on the couch and rubbed his eyes. Lois couldn't help but form a small smile at the sight of it. "What are you doing up here Lois?" Clark asked. "You should have a coat, it's chilly" Clark said, obviously too groggy to notice that he was actually showing concern for Lois. But Lois wasn't. She noticed right away, and had to turn her head to hide another small smile from appearing. She then hid it with a smirk.

"So you do care! But I'm a big girl, Smallville. I can take care of myself." She mocked. He just shook his head more. "I came up here to apologize for embarrassing you earlier, but if you don't want me up here, then bye." She turned around to walk away but his voice called out again, this time less groggy.

"Lois, wait. I'm sorry. I'm just tired is all." Clark said. Lois turned back to face him. He fake smiled and patted the seat next to him. She knew it was sarcastic, but she sat down anyways.

"Look, I'm terrible with apologies, but I'm sorry." She said. Clark just looked at her expectantly. She growled under her breath. "I'm sorry for embarrassing you in front of a house full of people…Especially your little pink princess, Lana. There, happy?" She looked everywhere except him. He frowned at the pink princess remark. Lois put a hand on his shoulder. He looked back over to her and saw her smiling at him. He couldn't help but form a small smile of his own. It was then Lois noticed the dried drool still on his chin.

"Smallville, you've got a little somethin' on your chin there." He frowned and wiped at the wrong side of his chin. "Other side." He wiped that side too, missing by a couple inches.

"Oh lord Smallville, you're unbelievable. Here, I'll do it." She grabbed the corner of the blanket he had been using and wiped his mouth and chin. She wiped the rest of his face too just for good measure. And his hair. He grabbed her wrist and gave her a deadpanned look. She grinned at him. At that moment, a breeze blew in from outside, causing Lois to shiver. Clark put the blanket over her shoulders, as they both noticed something swaying above them. They both slowly looked up and paled.

Mistletoe. Again.

"I'm gonna kill her" They said in unison. They both chose that moment to notice their close proximity.

"Don't think you're getting lucky, Smallville. There's no one here to witness, I don't have to follow those stupid Christmas rules." Lois said, sliding back a few inches on the couch.

" _Me_ get lucky? Kissing you would be the most _unlucky_ thing I could think of." Clark scoffed, scooting back a few inches himself.

"Oh please, kissing me would be the highlight of your life. I bet you've never even kissed anyone before. You're too much of a _boyscout_ to ever kiss anyone." She taunted. Clark looked offended, but he wasn't going down that easy. There was only one thing that he could do to prove her wrong.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and crashed his lips onto hers. He was instantly ready to pull away and mock her, but he found himself frozen on the spot. Had he really just done that?

Lois pulled away after a few more seconds of shock, and slapped Clark. Her face was bright red. He rubbed his cheek and glared at her, and she glared right back.

"What the hell Smallville?" She yelled. Then he did yet another completely unexpected thing: He started laughing.

Boy did she want to slap him again.

"What's so funny, Clark?" She asked. His grin grew when she called him by his real name. That meant that he had successfully gotten under her skin. His grin was contagious, she had to admit. But she wasn't going to let that be known.

"Just feels good to finally be the one to get under your skin for once!" He teased. Her glare grew in intensity. "Plus, it's payback for embarrassing me earlier. Now we're even." He smirked at her. Her hands were visibly shaking from anger, but she hid them under the blanket. She wasn't giving him any more fuel than he already had. But Lois Lane is not one to be one-upped, So she grabbed his shoulders and kissed him right back. She had only meant to just be in and out, and be done with it. She didn't know what took hold, but the next thing she knew she was grinding her lips against Clark's, attempting to deepen the kiss. After a few seconds of him just staring wide eyed, she was ready to pull away, but clark apparently had other thoughts as he pulled her in closer and deepened the kiss.

That was it. All thought went out the window, as they fell back onto Clark's pillow, Lois straddling Clark. He felt a tongue fighting for entrance into his mouth, so he opened it and Lois's tongue shot inside, ready to engage in a battle of dominance with his own. As lois felt a hand slide under her shirt and up her back, she came back to reality.

 _'I'm kissing Clark Kent, what the hell?!'_ She thought as she pulled away and stared down at him. He looked equally as freaked out as she felt. She got up from the couch fully intent on rushing out of the barn, but Clark's arm shot out and caught hers.

"Lois wait! What was that?" Clark asked. She glanced down at his swollen lips, and turned her head away. She had to compose herself.

"There was mistletoe." She said matter-o-factly, turning her head back to him. "Plus I had to get you back. Nobody springs one on Lois Lane." She ripped her arm free, and crossed over the other across her chest.

"That was all for that sake of payback? Even straddling my lap?!" Clark didn't believe her one bit.

"You _wish_ it meant something more. Plus I wasn't the only one putting into the kiss. And judging by Clark Jr, you seemed to really enjoy it." She winked at him. "Heck, maybe that'll just count as my Christmas gift to you. A kiss with the one and only Lois Lane." Clark rolled his eyes, and Lois walked to the edge of the stairs. She turned around and and smirked at him. "I still expect a good gift."

"Oh crap!" Clark slapped his forehead. Lois giggled.

"Merry Christmas, Smallville."

 **A/N: This story is just something that I'd occasionally write a little bit more of, like, once every couple months. So, I just decided to post it here lmfao**


End file.
